rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 36.2 Sacrifices
(705) Lian: so what did you two want to do? (703) Danizelle: Talk to cecelyne, then ED because Plaid might not be able to finish since i got done so late (703) Danizelle: so if she has to go I can still get ED done (705) Lian: So you leave go fix Lightning then go back? (710) Lightning Without Thunder: Fix? (710) Lightning Without Thunder: oh (703) Danizelle: More or less. (705) Lian: Yeah, Danzi added in Sterility (703) Danizelle: Did not ** (703) Danizelle pokes Lian. ** (705) Cecelyne: so back to the temple (703) Danizelle: Yuuuup. (703) Danizelle: Lightning and Danzi have a common objective. (703) Danizelle: And I imagine Lightning keeps trying to molest Danzi. ** (705) Cecelyne is still randomly sacrificing people via the law ** ** (703) Danizelle approaches the Yozi and does the closest approximation of bending knee she can. ** (710) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning approaches slowly and takes a knee as well. (703) Danizelle: "My Lady Cecelyne, my covenmate and I wish to beg your indulgence in matters of a more personal nature if you would grace us with the opportunity to speak." (705) Cecelyne: "Speak" (703) Danizelle: I and Lightning Without Thunder would ask for your blessing. We wish to carry the power of the Endless Desert into creation, and further the goals of the reclamation. Though we can do so with difficulty already, we seek your guidance, and your patronage for when we do so." (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what she said." (705) Cecelyne: (sorry really had to go thre) (705) Cecelyne: "what makes you think you are worthy?" (703) Danizelle: "I'm not here to claim worthiness, My Lady. Our place is to serve, not tell you what we believe what you should think. You will judge us worthy or unworthy based on your own criteria, and we are prepared to accept that judgement." (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "We're fighting a deathlord." (705) Cecelyne: "and what can that do for me?" (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I dunno." (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "But we took out Juggernaut, so." (703) Danizelle: "Fighting a Deathlord preserves that which is rightfully yours Milady. Creation shall again be yours, but we miust prevent the Deathlords from their attempts to annihilate it so that this inevitability can come to pass." (703) Danizelle: "Turning the Mortals to revere yourr Law, seeding your gifts and Spereading your worship actually furthers that which the Dragon demands as my task. I am to spread the worship of the Yozis through creation. And after having considered the best routes of doing so, My Lady's bailiwick is the closest to that which is desired and demanded of me." (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the hell is a bailiwick?" (705) Cecelyne: "Which you can easily do without my aid" ** (703) Danizelle smirks at Lightning. "I'll tell you when it's more appropriate dearie." ** (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "...okay. I'm not your damn dearie, though." (703) Danizelle: "True My Lady. But your aid brings your Word and Law more swiftly, and also gives you an opportunity to keep a better eye on he who breaks all rules' camp in the process. I'm certain you would appreciate one of your brother's chosen show some respect for your law, without the threat of reprisal. This is my offer, one I would carry out simply because when creation is returned to it'ss proper place, it shall not be lies and spite that bring it to heel. It will be the Word of the King, and the Lawws of it's Judge." (705) Cecelyne: "Your coven has a Malefactor, this is entirely a personal need and desire" (703) Danizelle: "Silver-Tongue Destruction is enthusiastic, and he rightly carries the Gospel of strength. But as with all of us, he is but one exalt. He alone cannot carry the full might that you lend into creation. And of what I have seen, More would do well to seek your favor. It's a balancing point, and one that most of our ilk miss. Even Lightning, whom is new to the game of being polite to her betters agrees that your favor is the most likely path to aid the coven in finding success." (710) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shoots a death glare at Dani. "Silver is also a moron who doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. We can use your power much better." (705) Cecelyne: "This is entirely about personal desires" (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "So?" (705) Cecelyne: "Stop phrasing it as a comunal thing then" (703) Danizelle: "Personal desires and duties intersect in this case, My Lady." (705) Cecelyne: "I disagree" (703) Danizelle: But yes, I wish your Blessing, Lightning wishes your blessing. I wish it both because it will help my coven and the reclamation as well as because I am a selfish bitch who will gleefully take any blessing of power that will not turn me from the proper course." (705) Cecelyne: "Well I am tired of claims of how it will help others. You learning patience will help you plenty too" (703) Danizelle: "True. However my core nature is, there is one thing to consider. I may lack patience, hell both of us have been guilty of this. The advantage I have that I have lines I do not believe need be crossed simply because they are there. I would like to be able to counterbalance the urge to spitefully cross over every boundary I see with the knowledge that some laws and rules must be held sacrosanct. In swinging to close tho he that chose me, I lose track of things that must be just so." (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "Look what you did, Dani. Now she hates us." (703) Danizelle: "I have a feeling if she hated us the way you're thinking she's have barbecued us by now." (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "That'd be against the law," she deadpans. (703) Danizelle: "You'd be surprised what you can live through." (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, if I can live through your damn chattering..." (705) Cecelyne: "And what do I gain for your impatience?" (703) Danizelle: "Quite bluntly, My Lady, what would you demand? The're likely a wide gulf between what i would think to offer and what you want in return for this indulgence given this is the first time I have been to malfeas and interacting with you and yours." (705) Cecelyne: "Sacrifice something important. Sacrifice to me as if you were learning sorcery" (710) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning backhands Dani in the face. "You idiot!" ** (703) Danizelle catches the arm. ** (703) Danizelle: "No lightning, hold your anger. What she asks is reasonable. A sacrifice as though one were facing the trials to recieve the blessing of a Yozi." (703) Danizelle: "Do you wish to witness the sacrifice personally My Lady?" (705) Cecelyne: "offer it up right now" (703) Danizelle: "Then I offer up the humanity of my form, I will become a creature of the wastes to appease you." (705) Cecelyne: "no" (710) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll jump in there." (710) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Man, I gotta sleep.)) (703) Danizelle: ((K, mind if i finish up with ED? Otherwise we gotta do this at saturday game (705) Cecelyne: (Then sleep while she comes up with what she wants to burn) (710) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (710) Plaid (exit): 01:05 ** (703) Danizelle thinks long and hard, giving lightning a rueful look. ** (703) Danizelle: "I offer you my cold eye toward women, Cecelyne, that disinterest that lets me exploit their emotions while feeling nothing in return for them. I will learn to embrace all, even if this makes me more vulnerable to them in turn." ** (705) Cecelyne reaches out and seems to pluck out a piece of Danzi's heart, "Accepted" ** ** (703) Danizelle goes cross-eyed for a moment as a piece of her soul is shorn from her in exchange for power... again. ** (705) Cecelyne: "IS that all?" ** (703) Danizelle gasps a little. ** (703) Danizelle: "I ask your leave to depart My Lady, I believe I've nothing further to trouble you with."." (705) Cecelyne: "Then go" ** (703) Danizelle departs with Lightning ** (705) Lian: and onto the other thing? (703) Danizelle: yarr (705) Lian: so where are you going to look? (703) Danizelle: I'm going to look for one of the dragon's souls. failing that, erembour as I believe I can resist the call of the horn easily (705) Lian: He has an open palace he stays at (703) Danizelle: Then I'll go there. (705) The Ebon Dragon: It appears as a near perfect replica of the Imperial Palace.. though you know made of native Malfean materials (703) Danizelle: "Why... Does this not surprise me?" ** (703) Danizelle approaches the palace, searching for her patron. ** (705) The Ebon Dragon: Standing at the front door is someone who appears much as her Husband. in a smoking jacket with a pipe.. you know that standard fifties father look ** (703) Danizelle actually grinds her teeth, talons extruding from her fingers as she sees what seems to be Chejops for a moment boefore she gets her temper under control, though she keeps the talons. ** (705) The Ebon Dragon: "Good afternoon honey"he says with a broad smile ** (703) Danizelle gives a tight smile. "Good afternoon. May I ask the occasion for... this?" She indicates his appearance. ** (705) The Ebon Dragon: "Because you came obviously" (703) Danizelle: "I didn't realize I warranted such consideration." (703) Danizelle: "In any case, I bring word that may pique your interest, a problem, and possibly opportunity at once. One that may be squandered in a short spate of creation-shattering rage. (705) The Ebon Dragon: "OH come now, everyone gets something special" ** (703) Danizelle smiles sweetly. ** (703) Danizelle: "Then I shall endeavor to find a gift which is equally special for you in the future." (705) The Ebon Dragon: "Well speak up" (703) Danizelle: "I don't know if word's been getting around. We've uncovered the probable location of Vel, or at least it's vicinity, And we've found the remnants of the aftershock primordial... In Brigid." (703) Danizelle: "We've been instructed to deliver Afterbrigid to Malfeas." (703) Danizelle: "I convinced Ceylin to wait for a time before delivering so I could speak to you." (705) The Ebon Dragon: "it was lost in delivery" (703) Danizelle: "Honestly I have no problem delivering Brigid to Malfeas, but there's that whole problem of being caught in all-encompassing wrath thing, and if we lose Brigid in Delivery we have no way to contain her to determine whether or not she's an opportunity... of that we should just give her to Malfeas." (703) Danizelle: "Vel's in creation. I'm fairly certain I don't trust it's motives." (705) The Ebon Dragon: "YOu shouldn't ever give her to Malfeas" (703) Danizelle: "So I've considered. Allowing that battle would set the reclamation back wquite a bit I would imagine, on more levels than the painfully obvious to me." (705) The Ebon Dragon: "Things get lost all the time" (703) Danizelle: "And if it gets lost can I expect that my coven, and myself will not face punishment?" (705) The Ebon Dragon: "You can expect whatever you wish" (703) Danizelle: "Which doesn't leave me any reason not to load Brigid into a catapault, toss her to the brass dancer and make a run for the gates out." (703) Danizelle: "However I'm looking for a bit more of a constructive solution. (703) Danizelle: "One more in line with the reclamation goals that doesn't run the risk of me having to face Brigid in single combat any time in the forseeable future." (705) The Ebon Dragon: I'd be more worried about the ground itself throwing around Total Anihilation spheres (703) Danizelle: "Oh you do paint such a lovely picture. More to the point I got outvoted. The coven took Brigid to be examined by She Who Lives In Her Name and Cecelyne. I was unable to get ahold of her until after this. Malfeas recieving word of an enemy and a traitor potentially hiding in the same body is only a matter of time." (703) Danizelle: As is word of Vel. (705) The Ebon Dragon: "that would be a distinct impossiblity so it doesn't matter" (703) Danizelle: "Impossibility?" (705) The Ebon Dragon: "You can't be talking about what you are talking about so you aren't as for the other thing find a scape goat" (703) Danizelle: "Ah. I think i understand. Well, the impossible hasn't staked a claim in halta and is not entrenching there. So obviously it wouldn't be a threat or an opportunity now would it? (703) Danizelle: "As to the other... How do we keep her contained? I don't have the first idea what might keep her from going soulbreaker of the shell cracks (705) The Ebon Dragon: (perception+awareness or investigation) (703) Danizelle: `roll 8d10 (703) Danizelle: 8d10 => 8,10,9,2,5,9,2,5 = (50) (703) Danizelle: 5 successes (705) The Ebon Dragon: (excellencies are pplicable) (703) Danizelle: ((that's 5 successes with excellencies)) (705) The Ebon Dragon: (ah) (705) The Ebon Dragon: "Things get lost and other people are the cause" ** (703) Danizelle shrugs. ** (703) Danizelle: "I suppose i should go then." (703) Danizelle: "Thank you for reminding me though. I'll be needing to make dinner arrangements sooner or later." (705) The Ebon Dragon: "Right right" ** (703) Danizelle shakes her head as she leaves. ** (705) The Ebon Dragon: (That it?) (703) Danizelle: As much as i would LOVE to intricately plan and arrange some poor demon fucker's ride on the faibus in our place via RP... Can I get the setup done with a roll instead? (705) The Ebon Dragon: what are you tryijng to do? (703) Danizelle: Ohhh, appease Cecelyne's laws by having a guilty party ready when we abscond with the solar that could kill us all by farting crosswise. (705) Lian: How? (703) Danizelle: Use Black Mirror Shintai to copy that contract guy in Malfeas, write a contract between one Chejops Kejak and a hapless Demon of the first (who is also Black Mirrored for signature) that details "Arrangements specified prior" for the delivery of one crystal stolen by malfean minions using a sidereal artifact. Payment is extraction and freedom from Malfeas with protection, as well as a small group of mortals designated as it's cult. (703) Danizelle: And if Danzi can't forge her husband's signature by now... She's not a wife. (703) Danizelle: Edit: Hapless demon-blooded using an unspecified Sidereal artifact that would deliver Brigid to Yu-Shan (703) Danizelle: is that shady, and underhandedly bitchy enough :) (703) Danizelle: ? (705) Lian: i think you may wish to get the others in before you try to pull that sort of thing off (703) Danizelle: I'm just doing a basic setup for now. I want to set it up so that the trigger can be pulled later to at least save my own ass. (705) Lian: we can do the roll stomorrow more in depth I am passing out here (703) Danizelle: Eh, I'll wait to talk to the others (703) Danizelle: Go to bed ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights